Therapeutic Love
by Scarlets Carsons
Summary: Kaname Kuran is a highly qualified therapist. Yuki Cross is having troubles with her boyfriend and family. How will Kaname cure her fears and worries? How about a good slice of lemon with some Mature Content please.


**Name:** Therapeutic Love

**Categories:** Romance, Drama, Comedy

**Warnings:** contains sexual contents, and mature lemons. Readers discretion is advised.

**Romantic Couple:** Kaname & Yuki

**Description:** Kaname Kuran is a highly qualified therapist. Yuki Cross is having troubles with her boyfriend and family. How will Kaname cure her fears and worries? How about a good slice of lemon with some M+ Content hehe.

-Chapter One-

Tapping my pencil on the note pad, I glanced at the clock on my laptop and sighed. Still fifteen minutes to go, and the bickering woman has yet to stop.

"I mean he doesn't pay any attention to me at all!" The fiery vixen spouted on. I can't say I quite blame her, considering the man of her anxiety doesn't pay much attention to anything in general. In fact he hasn't said a bloody word since the beginning of their session.

"Mrs. Eiri, maybe you should..."

"And guess what he did yesterday, I mean the nerve.." She cut me off again, I crossed my legs and pinched the bridge of my noise. It was so tempting to suggest an exorcist for Mrs. Eiri but that could cost me my job. That's right, I got stuck with couple session due to the fact that Ichijou, my good friend and colleague, had just got married and needed someone to take over while he was on his honeymoon. Seeing as it was only for a couple of months I thought why not, I can still do my usual and fit in some of Ichijous patients. How wrong was I, how in the world did that man get married after dealing with these people.

I took another peek at the clock, still ten minutes to go. A knock on the door snapped back my attention, and my secretary Linda came in.

"Dr. Kuran, you have a new patient in the waiting room, she was transferred over from Dr. Cullens to you sir" Linda looked worried when she noticed that the couple was still in session, and for good reason I'm very stricked about that, but today I'm thankful for her mistake.

"Bring me her file, and I'll see what I can do" I answered, anything to end the war between Venus and Mars, not that Mars stood a chance of winning.

"Well I guess that's the end of our session today, I think we made a little more progress" I smiled at the hopeless couple and watched as they left, with Mrs. Eiri glaring at her husband, the war isn't over until Mr. Eiri surrenders, or at least says something.

I sat at my desk looking through the file, it didn't look too bad. The girl was 19 and she had some boyfriend problems, family issues, and friend issues but overall it looked simple enough. Though what worries me is the comment Dr. Cullen left,

_her symptoms are depression, _**_Self-loathing, trouble focusing and Concentration problems, she has had a strong_**_ exposure to violent environments_. _What troubles me most is that she is expressing strong feelings of hopelessness or being trapped._

Leaning back on my chair I wiped my hands over my face, at least it's not a nagging couple. I got up and headed for the waiting room.

"Miss Yuki Cross?" I called while looking through the file.

"Yes" A quite soft voice popped up from one of the chairs. I slowly looked up noticing that this tragic girl had vary soft long legs, a succulent waist and vary cute curves. She was waring a short little pink skirt and a tight white tank top. An Innocent temptation was the best way to describe her, I stared at her for a minute and shook my head.

"Won't you come in?" I gestured toward my office. She smiled shyly and walked in. I noticed she was biting on her fingers, and with a pout look that made her look helpless, I took a deep breath and followed her in.

"So Yuki, I'm Dr. Kuran, but you can call me Kaname. Dr. Cullen has given me his reports and I will take over from were he left off okay?" I looked at her again to see her sitting on the sofa her nails scrapping the leather material, and her bottom lip tucked under her pearl teeth. I nearly groaned, her eyes were as big as a puppy dog, and it would have me on my knees soon.

"Doctor umm something happened today, and I really want to talk about it" she winced as if ready to be turned down. I couldn't help but feel shocked, I wasn't expecting her to open up so quickly.

"Fire away" I sat in my seat, pen and paper ready.

"My best friend told me he liked me" She sulked. I blinked a couple of times and leaned back in my chair.

"How did you answer him?" judging by her reaction the young man was turned down,

"I told him I liked him too and I do it's the truth but only as a friend, I think it was my fault, I must have lead him on somehow" She sunk in the sofa.

"Did you tell him you only think of him as a friend, or did you tell him you're feelings are the same as his." I wanted to pinch the bridge of my nose again, how did this turn into a couples session.

"I told him I felt the same as he does." She looked guilty.

"But by doing so your being dishonest with him" I hoped that was the right approach, a young girl her age should enjoy life more.

"But I can't say no that would hurt him more" a logical response from a young innocent woman, funny I should think that, I wasn't looking at her that way before.

"Try another response, approach him as a friend, let him know you except his feelings, but you would feel better having him as a friend then a love interest" I wrote down a few things on how she reacted to to my answer. I noticed then that she looked like she was ready to cry.

"We had sex" she whispered. I closed my eyes and set down my paper and pen.

"Go on" I urged her, usually this didn't end well. I felt a swelling in my throat as I saw the tears spill from her face.

"It hurt so much, he kept pulling on my hair, and yelling at me" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

"Did he force you?!" There was a fine line between sex and rape, her story was more along the lines of rape.

"No, I agreed to do it" She looked down at her hands. I grabbed the Kleenex box from my desk and handed it to her.

"Dr. Kuran, how do you know when your attracted to someone?" She tilted her head a little.

"Well ninety percent of what people say is non-verbal, usually when your attracted to someone you give off body language and signs, such as smiling, some smiles are more open and inviting while others tell you to keep your distance. Also there is the most obvious symptom of attraction and that's when you feel hot and bothered." Kinda like how I'm feeling now. I gave my head another shake focused on what I was saying before. Until I noticed she wasn't sitting anymore, but walking towards me. She sat down right next to me.

"I think I'm attracted to you Dr. Kuran" My mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything to say as she leaned in to kiss me.

The softest lips I have ever felt, molded onto mine like a silk robe. I thought about pushing her away, but the innocent taste of her sweet mouth was to much to resist. I pulled her closer instead wrapping my arms around her thin frame. I started trailing kisses down her neck, pulling her down on the couch. I felt the vibration of her moan from her throat. Her thin smooth legs wrapped around my waist pulling me in to her hot core. She gasped frequently feeling completely shocked with her bodies reactions. It was obvious she has never felt physical attraction toward someone. I reached down to stroke her gently letting the waves of pleasure take over her heart and mind, the sensation take over her body. She closed her eyes and rocked with every stroke. I removed my hand shifted my weight, moving my face between her legs and preyed upon her womanhood. The most sensational moan filled the room, her legs closing me in, and her long delicate fingers tugging on the locks of my hair. Such sweet sweet sounds coming from that ever so sweet mouth. She climaxed quickly, she was new to pleasure, it was vary obvious that the boy she was with never helped her climax, so much to teach her, so much she needs to learn.

"Yuki" I whispered her name in her ear. Her breathing was still uneven from the orgasm.

"Yuki love, are you alright?"

"Dr. Kuran, I'm sorry to make you do this" She looked flustered and scared. I cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"Yuki you have no reason to be sorry, and believe me I wanted this" Holding her in my arms.

"Just call me Kaname love" she smiled and sleepily laid on my chest. I took a glance at the fine diploma on my wall, this will no doubt cost me my job, and any career as a doctor. Having a relationship with a patient was beyond trouble, but this girl has such a strong effect on me, and I want so much to show her the joys of pleasure and love. Their was only one way to do this, though it may not work, it's worth a try...

_It will be our secret..._

**That's the first chapter, second one is on it's way, and it will be longer due to the fact I want to add more to the relationship, instead of just putting them together there has to be a plot to this new forbidden love! So what do you guys think so far?**

**Review!**


End file.
